


You Should Have Killed Me When You Had The Chance

by OverlyInvestedFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Drabble, New Hope, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyInvestedFangirl/pseuds/OverlyInvestedFangirl
Summary: When all is lost what is left for Luna to do?
Kudos: 2
Collections: W&N New Hope Drabbles





	You Should Have Killed Me When You Had The Chance

Picking up the rebel run paper, 'The _Order Weekly_ ', the headline caught her attention, she scanned the article titled _Light Sides New Hope_ '. Reports on a mysterious fighter taking out Death Eater bases, sabotaging their missions and leaving piles of incapacitated Death Eaters for the Order to find. The final line read, ' _This person or people have not identified themselves nor outright stated their loyalty to the light but we appreciate all the help we can get. This has provided a new hope for turning the tide and winning the war._ ' and she felt satisfied at the reception to her doings. 

Of course she hadn't come forward, to identify herself even if only to the Order would paint a target on her back. There had been enough evidence of spies in the past, who was to say there wasn't one now, better not to risk revealing anything. 

It wasn't like she hadn't been a target before, she knew what they were capable of, not just for her but those she loved. They would learn though, they should have killed her when they had the chance. 

Like they killed her friends, the friends she had to watch die at their hands, after watching them torture them for days, weeks and months. They did the same to her, but why kill such a waif of a girl, what damage could this pretty little thing do if they let her live. Well they were finding out. 

One last time they'd have to look her in the eyes, see what they caused, what they set in motion. Her uniqueness was an aid, her brain a tool, her thoughts the catalyst. She'd make them wish they truly were her friends, not just the traitorous thorn in her side they had been. They said they were there to help, but she'd gone running to where she was meant to be in her mind, and now in reality they would end up paying for what they did. They would pay for not finishing her off, gone was the girl they knew, their new hope resting in a very a new Luna Lovegood. 


End file.
